In Too Deep
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: What if you rewound the tape and things happened differently? What if new opportunities arose and they were better than the original ones? What if people didn’t stuff up and get people pregnant? How would things change?
1. Creature Of Habit

**Title: **In Too Deep

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Noah

**Summary: **What if you rewound the tape and things happened differently? What if new opportunities arose and they were better than the original ones? What if people didn't stuff up and get people pregnant? How would things change?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 1 ~ Creature Of Habit**

The teenage male figure was nothing if not a creature of habit. It was simply in their nature to not dare sail the dangerous waters outside their comfort zones so when one of these creatures of habit… the person in question being none other than Finn Hudson jock, quarterback, captain of the football team, boyfriend of head cheerleader Quinn Fabray and a high ranked bully stepped out of his comfort zone she thought that none of her preparations and planning could prepare her for that.

But then he sung and everything seemed to almost fall into place… _almost _being the appropriate word for the situation because even though he had quiet the voice there was still something missing from his whole jock, glee member, handsome dreamy boy physique.

At first she tried to push it away and ignore the fact that their new male lead… even with all his potential, there was still something missing. And it was something important even though she was yet to find the right word to describe it. She was sure that in time whatever it was would be found and he would become completely utterly… _perfect_.

Well that was until when one of their Saturday Glee practise came around still with only six members which consisted of herself, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Finn that she realised that what Finn was missing you couldn't simply find. It wasn't something you could learn and it defiantly wasn't something that Finn could pull off even if he tried his utter hardest.

No what he was missing was something that would changed their well structured Glee club from being good… to being great!

- - - - -

Tardiness was something that Rachel Berry frowned upon so like always she arrived ten minutes early for Glee practise that Saturday afternoon ready and waiting to practise their latest routines and hang out with her friends.

Kurt Hummel had been her best friend since they were little and having him in Glee with her made her happier than anything because she knew no matter what she would always have him by her side as her first and foremost the best gay guy-girlfriend a girl could ask for.

Mercedes Jones who at first had been a little sceptical about becoming friends with her soon realised that all Diva's had to stick together and quickly became friends with not only herself but also Kurt the two of them having a common love for fashion.

Tina Cohen-Chang despite being very shy and unable to not help stuttering every time she spoke was a true and loyal friend and that was known to be hard to come by these days so she instantly became a very good and close friend.

Artie Abrams only ever having Kurt to fill the role of a _'guy' _friend… and Kurt didn't fit that role very well at all fit in immediately and stood up for her on a regular basis and that was pretty brave seeing as you had to factor in the whole wheelchair thing. Plus the bit about him and Tina being madly in love with each other but both were simply to shy to admit it.

And last of all there was none other than Finn Hudson.

He wasn't exactly what you would call the usual member of McKinley High Glee Club… ok so he wasn't like them at all. In fact he was the exact opposite to them in very way possible… minus his ability to sing of cause. He was a jock, a football player and boyfriend of a cheerleader… the only thing any of them had in common with him was the fact that he could sing and frankly even then he wasn't as good as any of them.

Sure he was great in his own kind of _'I have a mind of a three year old'_ kind of way but other than that he didn't have the years of experience and pure talent that the rest of them had. Not that any of them were going to hold that against him now of cause.

But they excepted him despite the fact that he was their opposite and welcomed him with open arms forgiving him for all the bad things he had done to them in the past besides their better judgement.

And now he was one of them but at the same time he still wasn't… because he wasn't a Gleek… he was Finn Hudson after all.

Heading towards the front steps of McKinley she plastered her signature smile onto her lips while walking with a certain spring in her step that not even a facial slushies would be able to take away. Noticing that Mr Shue was sitting on the top of the school steps she couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at him confused at why he would be out here.

Usually he would be waiting for them in the auditorium or the quire room but yet he was here. And she could only help but wonder why?

"Good afternoon Mr Shue" She said happily

"Hello Rachel" Mr Shue said smiling warmly up at her but also noticing her change in appearance.

It was true she didn't look like she did on Friday and quiet frankly there was a good reason for that. The weekend before Kurt and Mercedes had both finally talked her into letting them give her a makeover. They had told her that a new year needed a fresh look and that her old look was anything but _fresh_.

So the whole weekend was dedicated to shopping. Buying clothes upon clothes upon clothes giving her enough to chuck out all her old knee high sock, blouses, sweaters, plaid skirts and giving her enough outfits to refill her whole wardrobe plus more.

The week after their huge shopping spree however she did not wear any of her new outfits instead she continued to wear her usual knee high socks, blouses, sweaters and plaid skirts much to the displeasure of Kurt and Mercedes. It wasn't until she told them that just because they had changed her clothes she was and still had been until that very morning the same walking thesaurus everyone knew as Rachel Berry.

So giving in Kurt and Mercedes spent the better half of the previous week teaching her how to be able to speak without using huge words that most normal teenagers didn't even know the meanings to and how to as Mercedes put it _'let your hair down and have some fun' _even though the words were sort of lost on her seeing as she always had her hair down she still understood the general meaning of it all.

She still rambled on a little while speaking but she was getting there and already one of her many high school dreams were coming true… and that was to be a normal teenager.

That very morning Kurt and Mercedes had taken her to a hairdressers called _'Just Cuts' _and a hairdresser that Kurt recommended styled and cut her hair into what it was now.

Hanging dead straight around her shoulders continuing down hanging around her form stopping just underneath her breasts her hair was layered an no longer had that wave to it now that Kurt had basically forced her into buying a UHD Straightener telling her that it was one of the most important things for her to use of a morning and that she it was accentual for her to straighten her hair ever single morning unless she decided to use a curling iron instead but if not then the straightener had to be used.

She no longer had long bangs that couldn't really be considered bangs but now she had a heavy side fringe that swept over half her left eye and she wasn't surprised that Kurt had chosen that style fringe since he was basically in love with his hair and his side fringe never had one hair sticking out of place… and people called her a perfectionist.

She was wearing skin tight skinny leg dark denim jeans with black high heel knee high boots over the top making her legs look like they went on forever. She had a simple black tank top on that clung to her curves that were usually hidden underneath her not very well form fitting clothing.

But now with the clothes that Kurt and Mercedes had chosen out for her making them fit like they were a second skin all her once hidden curves stood out outstandingly.

No one would have guessed that Rachel Berry was just as skinny as any of the Cheerios or would they had guessed that she had a chest that would rival girls in those disgusting porn magazines. Having a size 12C chest was something that surprisingly gave her confidence. She was a teenager after all.

"I like the new look Rachel… its very you" Mr Shue complimented her only making her happy mood even better that he was actually being honest with her

"Thanks" She smiled "So… umm why are you sitting here?"

"Just waiting for everyone, I have a slightly different idea for what we can do today. I'll explain when everyone gets here" He said gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Ok then" She smiled as she sat down on a step two down from his as they waited for a few minutes longer until the other Glee kids turned up.

After everyone had finally gathered around the bottom of the steps and Kurt and Mercedes stopped gushing over the fact that she looked great Mr Shue finally started to explain why they were waiting out the front of the school.

"Ok guys so today I thought we could do something a little different" He said as they all nodded for him to continue "I think it would be a good idea if we all broadened our horizons and got in touch with different types of music… so today we are going on a little road trip, I have already called all your parents to make sure its alright so I think that this will be a great experience for you all."

"To where?" Rachel asked for everyone else

"One town over there is this club that is focused purely on teenagers, back when I was in high school and in Glee club our teacher took us there and it really helped us get a taste of the different types of music out there. Its open mike 24/7 there so I thought that it would be a good place to go" Mr Shue said

"Shall we car pool?" Kurt asked

Forty Five minute later they were pulling up in the three cars they had come in. Mr Shue went in his car and everyone else got into either Kurt's or Rachel's cars to follow him seeing as he was the only one that knew where to go.

The town was small and the club that Mr Shue had talked about looked like a pub but he assured them that even though there was a bar in there is was more of a restaurant/club with live music than a pub.

Once inside they all found a table and sat down before a waitress came over and they all ordered their food thankfully that none of them had eaten yet. There was a large dance floor in the middle of the place with a bar over to the left and a stage a drum kit, guitars and a keyboard, plus amps and leads running all over it to the front of the dance floor.

The tables and chairs were spread out around the back of the room and on the right side where people were eating or drinking. The place was pretty big, bigger than they had expected anyway.

And sure enough like Mr Shue said it was an open mike kind of club and when people weren't on stage music was just being blasted out of speakers.

"So what do you all think?" Mr Shue asked as their food and drinks arrived and they all started eating while talking

"This place is great" Finn said while looking around

"I agree" Rachel nodded her head "I think this was a really good idea"

"Rachel" Kurt whispered but loud enough to be heard over the music. Turning her head to face him from where he sat next to her she raised an eyebrow.

"Finn is staring at you" He pointed out

"What" Rachel gasped glancing over at him but quickly looking back at Kurt when she found out he was right "Why!?"

"How should I know but girl trust me when I say do NOT go there!" Kurt said before turning and striking up a conversation with Mercedes

'_Trust me I wont!' _She thought to herself

She was a lot of things but a girlfriend stealer was not one of them. Even though Quinn Fabray hated her didn't give her any right to turn into one of those girls who gave boys who already had girlfriends hints that they liked said boy. Finn was… handsome in a kind of dreamy way she would give him that but he wasn't what she would call her type… not that she really knew what her type was but she simply knew Finn Hudson was not it. He was just a tad bit slow for her liking and she liked guys who at least had a fully functional brain… she wasn't sure if Finn was always as slow as he was now or somewhere throughout playing football he got hit one two many times in the head. Either way the boy was stupid to put it bluntly.

The waitress who had served them came back a little while later after they finished their food and cleaned up their table while also asking if they wanted anything else to drink which they all agreed to.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your attention please" A man who was now standing up on the stage after someone had finished singing said into the microphone a huge grin on his lips

"I think we all know everyone has been waiting for this moment and it has finally arrived" He said laughter could be heard in his voice

"Today's his first day back at work after his short break and I know you have all missed him so give it up for our star performer Mr Badass himself… PUCK!"

It was just about then that the whole Glee club froze upon hearing that name as they all looked at the stage where the man was now pointing off to the side of the stage that huge grin still on his face.

The spotlight that was usually shinned on the stage was now shinning in the direction of where the guy was pointing which just happened to behind the bar. All the Glee kids plus Mr Shue followed everyone else's gaze as everyone in the club who were obviously regulars burst into loud cheering and chanting.

There standing behind the bar having just finished serving someone was none other than McKinley High's bad boy himself Noah Puckerman… the famous Puck. He appeared to be laughing as he held up his hand and waved to everyone before he walked out of the bar and jogged up to the stage where the guy who had called Puck up onto the stage patted him on the back before hopping off the stage leaving Puck up there alone until three other guys that obviously all worked here because they were all wearing the same shirts came up.

One guy jumped onto the drum kit, one guy took a bass guitar and another guy picked up two electric guitars handing one over to Puck who swung the strap around his neck and stood in front of the microphone.

"Hey it's good to be back" Puck said "I'm sure you all missed me" The whole club started laughing at his smug voice before settling down when the drummer started to play along with Puck and the two other guys.

"That cant be… Puck" Artie said voicing what they were all thinking.

Rachel just sat there completely shocked as he started to sing in a voice that could rival Finn's… no that was an understatement. Puck's voice was in a while different league to Finn's.

"_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'l  
lRing the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell_

Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough.  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonite!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

Red thong, Party's on, Love this song, sing together,  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if she's drunk or is she's stoned  
But she's coming back to my place tonite.I say  
No one really knows just how far she's gonna go, But I'm gonna find out later tonite  
_  
She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_

Doesn't take her long to make things right  
Does it make her wrong to  
Have the time of her life. the time of her life  
My girlfriend's a dick magnet My girlfriend's gotta have it

She's a gold digger now you figure out it's over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

I look around and all I see is, no good, bad and ugly,  
Man she's hot and fixed to be, the future  
Ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend!

She's a bad, bad girlfriend  
She's a bad, bad girlfriend."

If they hadn't been so shocked then they might have thought to get up and dance with everyone else in the club or maybe even realised how fitting it was for him to be singing that song, but instead they all just sat there and stared in disbelief that a voice like that could come from Noah Puckerman.

And that's when it hit her.

The teenage male figure was nothing if not a creature of habit. It was simply in their nature to not dare sail the dangerous waters outside their comfort zones so when you find someone whose comfort zone is actually what you thought was the dangerous waters to them you would be stupid to not take them and use them to your advantage.

Because it was exactly that that Finn Hudson was missing. It was the pure raw talent that Noah Puckerman possessed and showed in such a way that made you never want to look away or hear any other music other than what he was producing. It was the combination of that and that utterly (dare she say it)… sexy Greek God physique that he pulled off so wonderfully… _perfectly_.

And that was when she noticed the difference between Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson besides the fact that Puck was obviously the much better singer… it was the fact that Finn was the safe choice… the choice you would pick if you want to be wrapped in bubble wrap and treated like your made out of porcelain… but Puck was the unsafe choice… the choice you would pick if you wanted to feel alive, rebellious, free and completely and utterly… badass.

And she knew exactly the one she wanted.

You could have someone that was loving and kind any old day but to have someone who was outgoing and daring… well there really wasn't any contest.

Watch out Finn Hudson male lead might just not be yours for much longer… you have competition that not even you the most popular guy in the school could hope to stand up to.

The game was on and they didn't even know it yet.

* * *

**So what do you all think!? Please review :) because if you don't I aint uploading any more chaps... I'm evil I know :) deal with it!**


	2. Pleasure Doing Business With You

**Title: **In Too Deep

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Noah

**Summary: **What if you rewound the tape and things happened differently? What if new opportunities arose and they were better than the original ones? What if people didn't stuff up and get people pregnant? How would things change?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 2 ~ Pleasure Doing Business With You**

Blackmail was such a nasty word, no matter the situation if that word was used than every party involved would immediately think the worst no matter what. So when Rachel got to her feet silently volunteering to be the person who went and confronted Puck she knew that she wouldn't be able to use that word.

No she simply thought that the best way to go about her quickly thought out but fool proof plan was to make sure that Puck knew that this wasn't exactly blackmail so to speech… no this was more like a business arrangement between two mature young adults. Yes that was exactly what this was.

Making her way through the crowd she headed towards the direction of the bar where Puck had retreated to continue serving drinks of such. She had briefly thought that maybe she could go and sing seeing as it was always open mike here, this would ensure that Puck would notice her but than there was always the chance that he would try and run before she got the chance to confront him.

So instead she decided it would be the best if she just took it head on and went and talk to him straight away. So when she finally got to the bar she folded her arms on the wood of the bar and lent on it as she looked at Puck's back which was facing towards her at the moment.

"Excuse me" She said making her voice slightly higher than usual so he wouldn't recognise her voice until he turned and looked at her… but then again she seriously hoped that he would be able to recognise her even with her new look. That was one thing she hadn't considered.

"What can I get…" Puck said while turning around but he trailed off as soon as his eyes locked with hers

And then her worries went away instantly when she noticed that from his wide eyes and his slightly gapping mouth that he must have recognised her. Plastering a smirk that could rival that of Puck's onto her lips she decided that she should start this conversation to make sure it went in the general direction she was aiming for.

"Hello Noah" She said overly happily making him realise that nothing good could come from this "What a coincidence finding you here… of all people, I mean its not ever day I walk into a open mike club and get to watch a performance of which would reach into my top five best seen performances… you should be proud of yourself"

Snapping his mouth shut his eyes went from wide to slits as he glared daggers at her form. Anger was the one emotion that was flickering through his eyes at this very moment and she knew that she was the cause of it of cause.

"Roger cover for me for a bit aye?" Puck said but never breaking eye contact with her as one of the guys who was standing in the bar with him looked their way.

"Sure mate" The guy called Roger nodded as he walked and started to take over for Puck.

Puck then turned away from her and started to walk out from behind the bar not even gesturing for her to follow but she knew she was meant to. So when he lead her into a back room that blocked out most of the music from back in the main room she prepared herself.

"What do you want?" He growled in a low voice as he continued to glare daggers at her once their eyes met once again. She knew that by that question he was asking her what he would have to give her to keep her quiet about this, and there were more than a few things she wanted. But first was first and that was an explanation and then they could move onto discussing her business arrangement.

"First off I would like an explanation" She said with a smile as she walked over to a lounge that was sitting in the room and took a seat which he then reluctantly followed knowing that he was at her mercy right now.

"An explanation!? You have to be kidding me, its obvious your going to blackmail me into doing something I don't want to either way so why in gods name do you need an explanation of all things!?" He snapped but he was no longer glaring at her just simply looking quiet angry

"_Blackmail_ is such a nasty word you should refrain from calling this that. This is simply a business arrangement, and I like any good business woman I would be stupid to dive into something of such without knowing the full backs story of my soon to be business partner… now an explanation?" She said waving her hand in the first sentence as if to brush off the word _'Blackmail'_

"Fine" He sighed shacking his head "Just tell me what you want to know Berry so I can get out of here"

"How about you start with when you learnt to play guitar?" She said with a small smile prompting him then to answer her

"I started playing when I was five" He said reluctantly

"Ok, when did you start to sing?" She asked trying not to show her astonishment about the fact that he had started taking an interest in music at such a young age… just like she had.

"Six" He said simply not wanting to say any more words that he really had to

"How long have you been working and playing here?" She asked moving onto bigger questions

"Two years ago" He answered and that was what made her stop she had thought that maybe he would have started working here maybe a few months ago… not two years ago. This was seriously getting better by the minute, if things kept looking up like they were now than he would have no choice than to agree to her business arrangement… not that he really had a choice anyway. But still that was beside the point.

"So when you were fifteen?" She asked wanting to confirm that fact

"Yeah that's what I said Berry, are you proud of yourself that you can do the simplest of math" He snorted at her obviously amused

"Says the one who hasn't been to math class in two years" She retorted rolling her eyes before quickly continuing not letting him have the chance of saying something else

"How did you get this job so young?" She asked truly curious to how he had managed that, sure she remembered when he was fifteen he looked like he was actually seventeen and now that he was seventeen he looked at least nineteen or older but still she wanted to know how.

"My mums brother, Uncle Mike the guy who called me up to the stage is the owner" He explained reluctantly really getting sick of basically explaining his whole life story out to her.

"That would explain it then" She nodded knowing that he wouldn't have even had to have a job interview, he would have just been given the job.

"Ok I think that's a good enough explanation for now but if any other questions come to my mind I will be sure to ask them" She said "But moving on I think its about time that I explain my business arrangement to you"

"Just because you call it that doesn't make it a _'business arrangement'_ cause this is still blackmail" He grumbled obviously getting angrier by the second but he knew he really had no choice that to hear her out.

"As I was saying" She said choosing to ignore his last comment "Seeing as how Finn was as shocked as the rest of us when you walked up onto the stage I am gathering by his personal reaction that no one other than us now of cause know about any of this" She gestured around the room

"And I am also gathering that you want it to stay that way, am I correct?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes" He sneered at her

"As I thought" She nodded her head "Well that being the case I think the only thing we can do to keep it that way is if you agree to join New Directions, even though this will mean the student body of McKinley High will know that you indeed both play guitar and sing it will however keep the secret that you work here from coming out"

"I could do that or I could just let you and your little Gleek friends tell everyone, because I seriously doubt that many people are going to give me as much shit if they found out I work in a bar and perform every night than they would if I joined that Gleek fest and be forced to sing show tunes and dance around like a pansy" He snapped as he stood up and folded his arms over his chest

Letting that same smirk from earlier seep its way onto her lips she joined him standing and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you are forgetting a little factor in all of this, Noah" She said while flipping her hair over her shoulder with one hand before replacing it on her hip.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" He challenged

"The fact that you are underage and have been working in a bar for two going on three years now. Also the fact that it was your own Uncle who employed you, now its either you except my _business arrangement_ or this information gets leaked to the cops, because I know despite them being a bunch of push over's would however take this quiet seriously and either fine you Uncle for employing you when you were still underage or even going as far as shutting this place down" Her voice was dead serious now just daring him to disagree with her

"So before you say your next words if I was you I would think very carefully about what it is you are going to say because I have been nice enough to actually pretend you have a choice in this but in reality we both know you don't have any such thing" She growled her tone basically dripping with venom

The room then slipped into silence as Puck stood there shocked that Rachel Berry could even produce such a tone from her usually happy go lucky voice. But pushing that aside he knew she was right, there was no way he could say no to her because they both knew that he would never want his Uncle to get into trouble for this.

He also knew why she had wanted the explanation. She had gotten the information about who owned this place… but even if she didn't know it Uncle Mike owned this place and she still threatened what she just did they both knew that he would agreed anyway because he really had no choice.

So right now singing show tunes and dancing around like a pansy looked like the hell of a lot better choice to pick… if he actually had a choice that was.

"When's practise?" He said in such a low tone it could be barely heard over the bass beat that could still be heard through the walls of the room.

"Monday afternoon and then we will go from there" She said "And don't worry I'll make sure none of the others tell anyone about this place… that was the deal after all"

"Whatever I need to get back to work" He shock his head silently wishing he never came into work today and taken the extra week off that his Uncle had wanted him to instead of just one week.

"See you on Monday, Noah" She said happily as she turned and walked to the door but as her hand fell onto the door knob she looked back over her shoulder at him and their eyes locked once again.

"Pleasure doing business with you"

And with that she disappeared out the doorway back to her friends. Yes he defiantly shouldn't have come into work at all today.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**I understand that some of you may be wondering about the fact that some of the things in this a fanfic don't exactly match up to the show. So to explain that I want to let you all know that I am from Australia and some of the things I write aren't going to be exactly the same as they would be if I lived where ever it is 'Lima Ohio' is located (I suck at Geography).**

**Also let me remind you all that this is a FANFICTION and if some of you dont know the definition of that let me explain.  
****  
Fanfiction also known as a Fanfic is a term used to describe fan-labor regarding stories about characters written by fans of the original work, not by the original creator. They do not have to be exactly the same as the original story because they are what the writer (AKA - fan) would like to / wishes would happen in the real story. Fanfiction is just that... Fiction, nothing more and nothing less. It can be anything from fantasy to reality, but either way it is what the writer of the fiction wants to happen not what the original creator wants to happen. That is why it is called Fanfiction. **

**So please understand that this is story is exactly that... a FanFic! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Tik Tok

**Title:** In Too Deep

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Rachel x Noah

**Summary: **What if you rewound the tape and things happened differently? What if new opportunities arose and they were better than the original ones? What if people didn't stuff up and get people pregnant? How would things change?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

* * *

**Chap 3 ~ Tik Tok**

Upon returning to her friends Rachel joyfully informed them that they had found their newest member. She had then made them all promise not to tell anyone about this place or the fact that Puck worked here. The original members of New Directions all willingly agreed happy that they had finally found a male voice that was on the same level as Rachel's.

Finn however was reluctant to agree not only did he just find out that he didn't know something about his own best friend since childhood but also that Finn had thought that he would be the only football member to join Glee.

Being the only one made him feel special, it made him think that no matter what his reputation was still kept in tact even though he joined a group such as Glee. So when he found out that Noah Puckerman better known as Puck, his best friend not only played the guitar but could also sing with a voice and in a way that he could only dream about it made him some what angry.

But despite this he agreed after a lot of painstaking persuading finally promising he wouldn't breath a word to anyone.

Rachel suggested that they all leave now seeing as this was Puck's secret place and that they shouldn't be here wrecking that for him. So when they finally made it back to the school parking lot an parted ways almost all of them were more excited than anything for Monday afternoon to come.

So when Monday morning finally rolled around Rachel walked into McKinley High a bright smile plastered on her lips as she walled the halls towards her locker.

But sadly that smile didn't last as long as she hoped it would because just as she made it to her locker she came face to face with the instant freezing sensation she had grown used to by now come in contact with her face ruining her makeup despite it being water proof and also the front of her tank top where it instantly started to cling to her body because of its now drenched cotton fabric.

She should have seen it coming after all and as much as she wished she wouldn't have to call it this but she had in fact blackmailed Noah (Puck) Puckerman. She was stupid to think there wouldn't be any consequences. So as she lifted her hands to wipe the facial slushy out of her eyes she wasn't surprised to see Puck standing there a now empty slushy cup in his hand as he glared daggers at her once again.

The students around them all started laughing at her but by now she was also used to this and even though she had changed her appearance she was still Rachel Berry president of Glee and at the bottom of the social food chain.

But what did surprise her was that Puck wasn't laughing like everyone else instead he was just glaring at her, before he threw the empty cup down by her feet and forcefully pushed past her making her stumble into the lockers.

Yes she had defiantly been stupid to not see this happening but thankfully she had a change of clothes in her backpack that were similar to the ones she was wearing at the moment but they were for one of their Glee performances. Shaking she head she forgot about her books for the time being and headed towards the girls locker rooms so she could shower and change. Pulling out her phone with her non sticky hand she sent a quick text to Kurt.

_**[Rachel] 'Slushie Facial… should have seen it coming'**_

A few seconds later her phone buzzed letting her know Kurt had replied.

_**[Kurt] 'Where are you?… you did blackmail Noah Puckerman! What did you expect!?'**_

_**[Rachel] 'Girls locker room… I know that I guess I just didn't think of the consequences, not that I'm not used to this or anything'**_

_**[Kurt] 'I'll be right there'**_

_**[Rachel] Ok**_

A few minutes later Kurt came walking into the girls locker room a toiletry bag that she knew he kept his emergency makeup supplies in.

"Come on honey, shower and then I'll help you with your makeup" He instructed as he pushed her into one of the stalls

"Ok" Rachel nodded as she stripped off her clothes and handed them through the door to Kurt who proceeded to wash and rinse the tank top so it wouldn't stain.

"I think we need to show Noah that Glee can be just as fulfilling as his performances at that club" Rachel said as she stood under the warm water letting it wash off the sticky substance that had been covering her body

"And how do you plan to do that sunshine?" Kurt asked sarcastically "It's not like Puck of all people will enjoy dancing around a stage"

"In his words and I quote _'and be forced to sing show tunes and dance around like a pansy'_. It may prove hard to accomplish but I'm sure we could come up with something to make Noah actually enjoy being in Glee… I mean Finn enjoys being in Glee, right?" Rachel said ignoring Kurt's sarcastic tone

"Puck and Finn despite being best friends are both very different" Kurt said as Rachel shut off the water and a few seconds later came out dressed in her Glee clothes and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"I noticed" She said as she took a seat on the bench that was up against the wall and let Kurt start on her makeup.

"Finn… well yes he is dreamy and could probably make any girls heart flutter with that goofy smile of his. But Puck on the other hand is the type of guy who will make a girls knee's week, head spin, heart pound, stomach clench and all those other things that you can only dream of finding in a guy" Kurt rambled on

"Kurt?" Rachel said questioningly as she raised an eyebrow at him only to have him slap her on the arm for pulling a face and almost making him mess up her makeup

"Sorry" She said before going back to what she was about to say before he slapped her "But when did this conversation change from us talking about a way to make Noah enjoy Glee to comparing Finn and Noah's physiques?"

"Oh please honey I know you have been thinking of it and in a way we could use this to our advantage" He rolled his eyes at her knowing that she had indeed thinking about how different both boys were

"I don't think I am following" Rachel admitted as Kurt started on her eyeliner making her tilt her head back and made her look up

"Ok let me explain" He said "Finn being Finn will enjoy anything as long as it has some physical activity to it. Finn is like a three year old, if you sit him down and make him do a test he will loose concentration so fast he wont even remember what it was he was doing in the first place. But if you for example make him get up and do something that involves physical involvement then he will pay attention and enjoy it"

"Ok" Rachel said as he finished her eyeliner and moved onto her mascara

"But Puck on the other hand can do both, forgetting the fact that he skips most of his classes he surprisingly smart. He unlike Finn has a brain and he is also even better than Finn is at physical activities" Kurt continued as he finished her mascara

"I still don't get where you are going with this" Rachel admitted making him sigh in frustration

"Rachel think about it" Kurt said in a dramatic tone "Finn will enjoy ANYTHING as long as its physical. Puck on the other hand needs a reason to enjoy things because he has a BRAIN! That is the biggest difference between those two!"

"So your saying we need to find something that we can associate with Glee that will both be not only successful for New Directions but also something that will ster an interest in Noah making him enjoy being in Glee?" Rachel asked as Kurt started to pack away his makeup kit

"YES!" Kurt yelled dramatically happy that she had finally caught onto what he had been trying to say

"Well you could have just said that in the first place" Rachel huffed as she stood up and started gathering all her things and putting them in her backpack

"Whatever" Kurt waved her off "Lets go get your books and get to class"

The rest of the day passed surprisingly fast and before they knew it, it was time for Glee practise. Walking through the hallways with Kurt by her side Rachel hoped that the plan they had come up with after their discussion in the girls locker room would actually work.

"Are you sure this will work?" Rachel asked as they walked into the quire room and took their seats seeing as they were the first ones here

"Of cause it will" Kurt assured her

They had got together with Mercedes, Tina and Artie during lunch and told them their idea and they had all been more than happy to help out with their plan. But now that they were about to go through with it Rachel wasn't so sure anymore.

"Stop worrying Rachel it will be fine" Kurt assured her as Artie, Tina and Mercedes came walking into the room.

Their plan was to put on a performance for Puck to show him that Glee wasn't just about singing show tunes and in his words not theirs dancing around like a pansy. That had been the whole point of going to that club in the first place, they had went to broaden their music ranges but none of them had suspected to have them broadened that far. But now they had they needed to use it to their advantage so they picked a song that they were sure Puck would not only know but also like.

The reason they hadn't included Finn in their plan was because they didn't want to take the chance of him saying no and then ruining it for them.

When Mr Shue finally walked in the door he was closely followed by Finn and thankfully Puck who looked as angry as ever.

"Alright everyone since today is Puck's first practise I thought we could show him one of our routines before we get started" Mr Shue said as he walked to the front of the class and Finn and Puck to a seat at the back

"Go" Kurt hissed at her pushing her out of her seat making her stumble forward

"Rachel? Is there something you wanted to say?" Mr Shue asked when she finally picked herself up and shot a quick glare at Kurt who just smiled at her before answering

"Um, well Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and I all thought the same so we came up with a little routine to present… if that is ok of cause?" She said with a bright smile

"Oh" Mr Shue said shocked that they had thought ahead but then smiled widely at her "Of cause"

"Alright then" She said as she quickly got her ipod out and went and put it in the dock that was sitting on top to the piano

The others got up all ignoring Finn's shocked looked about being left out and got into the positions as Rachel hit play on the instrumental version of their song before running to get into her position just before the music came on.

When _'Tik Tok - Kesha'_ came on they were all happy when they saw Puck's face turn from angry to shocked to match Finn's even though for different reasons. They all knew Puck didn't think that they could sing any other types of songs other than show tunes but now they were about to sing a song that was very popular among the teenage crowd they knew they were about to change his opinion on the whole Glee seen.

"_**[Rachel]  
**Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy  
__**[Artie]  
**(Hey, what up girl?)  
__**[Rachel]  
**Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city  
__**[Artie]  
**(Lets go)  
_**  
_[Rachel]  
_**_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back  
I'm talking pedicure on our toes, **[All] **toes  
__**[Rachel]  
**Trying on all our clothes, **[All]** clothes  
__**[Rachel]  
**Boys blowing up our phones,** [All]** phones  
**[Rachel]**_  
_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs  
Pulling up to the parties  
Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_**[All]  
**__Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock, on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

_**[Rachel]  
**__Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer  
Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here  
And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger  
But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger  
I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, __**[All]**__ crunk  
__**[Rachel]  
**__Boys tryin' to touch my junk, __**[All] **__junk  
__**[Rachel]  
**__Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, __**[All]**__ drunk  
__**[Rachel]  
**__Now, now, we go until they kick us out, __**[All]**__ out  
__**[Rachel]  
**__Or the police shut us down, __**[All]**__ down  
__**[Rachel]  
**__Police shut us down, __**[All]**__ down  
**[Rachel]**  
Po-po shut us_

_**[All]  
**__Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no

**[Rachel]**  
DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
You got me now  
You got that sound  
Yeah, you got me

_**[Rachel & Mercedes Eco]  
**__DJ, you build me up  
You break me down  
My heart, it pounds  
Yeah, you got me  
With my hands up  
Put your hands up  
Put your hands up_

_**[Rachel]  
**__Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in_

_**[All]  
**__Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no_

Don't stop, make it pop  
DJ, blow my speakers up  
Tonight, I'mma fight  
'Til we see the sunlight  
Tick tock on the clock  
But the party don't stop, no"

When the song was over and the music shut off the three other people in the room were all in shock but thankfully Mr Shue broke out of his surprise and shock to jump to his feet and start congratulating them all happy that they had picked a song that they usually wouldnt sing. But Rachel wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying instead she just looked over at the person the song was meant for and plastered that smirk onto her lips only to have it shot right back at her on Puck's lips.

And when he just nodded his head she knew they had proven their point that this group was about more than just singing show tunes.

* * *

**Third chap finally up :) Hope you all liked it, I really think that I am going to get far with this fanfic because unlike ALL my others and I mean ALL I actually have a general idea where I want to take this and unlike ALL my other stories I'm not just writing the first thing that comes to mind :) I have already wrote a chap that will probably be number 8 or 9 and I cant wait for you to all read it because OMG I love it myself lol **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
